my_theme_park_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Angry Birds: Midway
History In September, the company started to make the Angry Birds area and the new ride. It was both finished in October 21st. Angry Birds Midway is a 3D shooting gallery. It is also almost a dark ride. It has water and smoke effects. Rovio agreed to make this ride in their theme park. Queue You will enter a normal building like the Toy Story: Midway Minia. The only different parts is that the birds are on the words. The pigs are inside some closed windows, peeking. You will go inside. You will see a clip of the plan. There is some drawings of the pigs which was drawn by the birds. It says "Bad Piggy" or "Pork You". You will get your 3D glasses and enter the vehicle. You will hold onto the "Bird Blaster". Then the ride begins. Ride Red will show up, telling you the plan and then a scene will show the first gallery. Some pigs show up on their structure. You will shoot some Reds to them. You get 20 seconds to shoot. When the structure falls, smoke comes out. A pig throws a fork at the guests, making 3D effect. After that, they move to the nect scene with pigs on more wooden structure. You will start shooting Chucks. Some pigs throw many stuff at the guests, making 3D effect. Then they move to the next scene where the pigs make a glass structure. You will shoot the Blues. Then they move to the next scene where the vehicle starts shaking. The pigs are on gray brick structure. They had swatters. You will throw Bombs. When you throw, some pigs swat them to the riders, making 3D and smoke effect. After that, they move to a scene where you shoot some pigs on weird structures on water. You will throw Stellas, Oranges, and Terrances at them. There will be so much water, smoke and 3D. Orange will grow puffy at the riders and Stella blows bubbles at them. Then you go to a scene at the mountains with Hal and the white bird. The white bird shoots eggs or fireballs at the guests and pigs. Hal sometimes goes back to the guests. Then the final scene with all the birds. You will go to a huge structure of King Pig. You will keep shooting and shooting. Suddenly it wouldn't fall. All of a sudden, the Mighty Eagle flies down. The whole pieces of the structure fly and blow to the guests, making all the effects together. The King Pig can be seen all bruised. You will go to the final scene. The birds will be cheering and wooing at you. They will show you the scores and you keep the glasses, and exit out. After Ride You can go to Breakfast Pork, Angry Birds Gift Shop, or Bombs Workshop of Plushies. Vehicle It looks all of the colors of the Angry Birds. Some blasters each have the colors of them. It has 2 seats on the front and one in the back.